Elsword x Eve Love connections!
by SweetheartAngel
Summary: A sequel to High school love story! Eve is Pregnant, Elsword might be dying, and Raven confesses his love. What will happen in this thrilling sequel? Read to find out! :3
1. Chapter 1: Driving in Labor!

**Skip if u don't give a dinosaur about my rambling. . . . XD**

**YEAH! ANOTHER STORY! :D Oki, Hope you enjoy! I do not own Elsword, again If I did it would be an anime by now! Also to guest; Hitskuen no I have not played with someone named Rae in the actual game with that user name. Why? Also if for some reason you don't understand, this is a sequel to high school love story! PS: Sorry I was late!**

**The Classes!**

**Elsword: Lord Knight, Age( 27)**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph, Age( 26)**

**Aisha: *Transformed from a dimension Witch to a Void princess* Age(26)**

**Raven: Blade Master*transitioned from a reckless fist to a blade master* Age( 27)**

**Ara: Little Xia, Age(27)**

**Chung: Tactical trooper, Age(25)**

* * *

**Elsword x Eve; Love connections**

**chappy 1**

**Driving and Labor!**

''Elsword, you idiot! You could have taken the jet pack, the helicopter, the new awesome car they just made that drives you around but what do you do? What do you do? You take your nice new Chevy that I just bought for you in the hard core rain! Honestly Elsword, I sum times wonder if you even think half the of time! I swear-''

Elsword sighed as he listened to his older sister rant to him on the phone about how wrong he was for just taking his car to head strait to the hospital. He drives down the soaked road with worry in his mind. Why was Elsword worried? I guess it had something to do with him becoming a dad Yep, Eve is pregnant with his baby! Elsword sighed as the rain poured down on his just car-washed light-red Chevy.

''ELSWORD! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? Gosh you are-'' *Click*Just like that, Elsword hung up the cellular phone and threw it in the passengers seat. He sighed some more and tried to keep his eyes on the road. A road filled with cars that seemed like they were never moving. Elsword beeped his horn hoping they would go faster. ''Come on!'' He screamed. The cars only moved a few inches, Elsword rolled his eyes and slammed his head on the steering wheel.

**=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=**

**At the hospital . . ...**

''Breath Eve . . .breath!'' Yelled a doctor. Eve breathes in and out as she lies across the hospital bed, legs spread across from side to side and in pain from contractions.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Eve screams from the terrible pain. Raven and Chung were there for support. They try there hardest to calm her down by saying some encouraging words.

''Eve its ok, your goanna be ok.'' Said Chung in a smile patting her on the back. Eve twitches her eyes a bit as she turns to face Chung in a bit of a sad smile.

''C-chung, can I hold your hand?'' She asked still in winced pain.

''Oh, ok-GAH!'' Chung let Eve grab his hand and soon enough she was crushing it up like a can being runned over by a car. Chung slowly bent down upon the agonizing pain.

''AAAAAH!'' She screamed.

''AAAAAAH!'' He screamed.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' They screamed in unison. Chung, now on the floor in pain, reached into his pocket with one free hand, grabbed his cellphone and tossed it to Raven.

''For God's sakes man,call Elsword and find out where he is! He's supposed to be the one with a broken hand here, not me!'' Chung yelled in tears. Raven chuckled a bit as he left the nursery to call Elsword. *Ring,Ring*

**=.=.=..=. =.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**Elsword on the road . . . **

The traffic finally eased up a bit for Elsword to pick up some speed on the road. Suddenly, his phone in the passengers seat decided to ring. With one hand on the wheel, Elsword picked up the phone with the other hand to answer it.

''Hello?'' Els said frantically.

''Elsword! Where are you? Chung's losing an arm because you arnt here yet!'' Raven yelled menacingly. Elsword sighed and shook his head trying to process the words that Raven just said.

''I'm sorry Raven, I'm driving right now and the traffic is seriously heavy, I'm trying to get there as fast as I can- wait, why is Chung in pain?''

''Dude, your rich, why not take your fancy helicopter or-''

''Hey, I'm stopping you right there, your sounding like Elsa! When I heard that Eve was labor I freaked, so the car seemed logical at the time . .'' Elsword said while still sighing frantically.

''Fine, just hurry! Later.''

''Wait! Raven, why the heck would Chung be in-'' *click* The phone went off before Elsword could even finish his sentence. Elsword groaned in anger and threw his cell phone back into the seat. He sighed in frustration as he focused on the rainy wet dark road, suddenly a person appeared right in front of the car.

''CRAP!'' Els yelled as he swerved the car trying to not hit the idiotic person. The car slid around just in time for Elsword not to hit the person, but almost crash into a tree. Elsword got out and ran over to the person who was still standing In the road. It was a girl, a girl who had black hair with pins in it.

''Mam, I'm sorry, are you alright?'' Elsword asked the drenched girl. The rain wasn't even letting up for a second. As he turned her around, she was crying.

''P-please, I need to get to the hospital . . '' She pleaded in sobs.

''There, there . .'' Elsword said while patting her on the back. He took the sobbing girl to his car, started it up, and drove off with her in it.

''So, do you mind telling me why you were just out in the road like that?'' He asked while focused on the road. The girl began to talk in sobs.

''W-well, I was looking for my friend because me and her got separated in the rain while we were walking.''

''Oh, I'm sorry . . . .but why were you going to the hospital?''

''We were on our way to visit a friend but instead we lost each other . .*sniff*'' As the girl talked more and more, Elsword couldn't shake this feeling about her, like they've met once before or something. Elsword shook the thought out of his mind and responded.

''Well don't worry, once we get to the hospital I'm sure you'll be able to see your friend and get help to find your other one.'' She nodded at Elsword's words and began to cry less and less. A few hours past by yet the two remained silent, not saying a word. Each in there own thoughts and mind. However the girl broke the silence.

''I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name . .'' She said quietly. Elsword snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face her.

''Oh, Um, Elsword, what's yours?'' The girl then formed a wicked smile.

''Ah, my name is Ara, Ara Haan . . .I bet you might remember my friend. . .'' She said wickedly.

Ara, didn't Elsword know a girl named Ara a long time ago? Elsword pondered it, but decided to ignore if this was the same girl from high school that helped him save Eve. Though for some reason after that day, the Ara Haan he knew had disappeared without a word to anyone. Could it be her? The Missing Ara Haan that just dropped off the face of the planet, unknown to anyone? Elsword turned and looked at the girl. She didn't look like the same sad girl who was crying earlier. Elsword felt a very sinister aura around her. The girl scooted a bit closer to him.

She was close enough that she placed her hand on his leg and slowly moved it up onto his thigh. Elsword swiped her hand away.

''Listen, I'm married so . . . please don't do that.'' He said flatly. She placed her hand back on his leg, clutching it tightly.

''So? I have a boyfriend but you know, whatever.'' Ok, so this defiantly wasn't the same Ara Haan from high school. Suddenly she leaned in where her face was close to Elsword's. She moved right into his ear and whispered.

''You don't remember me? My friends name is Aisha. . .'' Elsword turned his head in confusion.

''Wha-'' He couldn't finish his sentence because within that second Ara had smuggled him with a chloral-filled rag on his face, knocking him out cold.

* * *

**Sweet: So?**

**Elsword: I'm being kidnapped?**

**Sweet: In a way, but not really . . . . no, your being knocked out silly!**

**Ara: Why would I do such a terrible thing? T-T**

**Sweet: What if it's not you, WHAT IF ITS A CLONE? O.O**

**Rena: A CLONE?**

**Raven: Are you serious?**

**Sweet: Maybe . .heehee . . . you'll find out in the next chappy! RXR Please! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Haven't I seen this before?

**OK! ISH back, here you go, next Chappy! :3**

* * *

**Elsword x Eve; Love Connections**

**Chappy 2**

**Haven't I seen this before?**

**At the Hospital . . . . .**

''GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Eve gasps in more pain while Chung cries upon having his hand crushed by poor Eve.

''Your doing fine Mrs. Eve,'' Said the delivery doctor. ''Oh, wait . . .what's this?'' Raven, Chung and Eve turned to look at him.

''I think you might be having twins!'' Yelled the over joyed Doctor. Raven and Chung cheered with him, while Eve only gasped in;'' OH GOD! NNONONONONONO!'' She then squeezed Chung's hand tighter. Chung's face; a once happy smile now twisted looking with pain again.

''AH! I can't take this anymore! For the love of God, switch places with me Raven!'' Raven sighed as he walked off to the bed side and untangled Chung's hand, placing his human hand in Eve's. Eve gripped it tightly and screamed even louder but Raven only twitched. The pain didn't phase him, he didn't shed a single tear. Unlike Chung who cried like a baby. Chung looked at Raven in astonishment.

''Whoa Raven, how are you able to hold your ground like that? It's like the pain doesn't bother you.'' Raven smirked at his words.

''That's because I'm stronger than you, crybaby.'' He whispered.

''HEY! I heard that!'' Yelled Chung in anger. He sighed deeply, shaking off his anger.

''Well,'' Continued Chung. ''Whatever, heard anything from Elsword yet?'' Raven shook his head in disapproval.

''Hmm, that's odd . . .where could he be?''

**Elswords Prov!**

I slowly and drowsily wake-up. Man, I have such a head-ache. I only see darkness. Wait, no . .as I open my eyes to see more clearly, there's a window that's open making the moon shine brightly on me. A ceiling window. It looks so pretty while It illuminates so I can see what's around me. I try to move but I cant, instead I hear a shackling sound as I move. Oh crap, I'm in chains! I try to shake some more but no luck getting free. I sigh and look around.

In-front of me are steel bars. Am I in a dungeon!? How? Wasn't I just on my way to the hospital? To see my wife give birth? Yeah . .I remember now, except I wasn't alone. A girl was with me, she looked a lot like Ara. Was she Ara? Regardless, what happened to the girl?

*Tap,Tap*

Those tapping sounds. I look around the gloomy dark-light room to see where there coming from. A staircase on the other side of the room. Appeared from them was the look-a-like Ara Haan!

''YOU!'' I yelled. She ran up to the cage and shook it to death.

''Shut-up!'' She yelled back. I growl angrily as she slowly moved around illuminating the rest of the place with a candle stick in her hand. She reviled a desk made of wood and a bridge-like floor.

''HEY! Where am I? Why did you bring me here?''

''I am only doing what my master tells me to do.'' She said metallically.

''Master?'' I say questionably.

''Hee, hee, hee! I believe she means me!'' A dark ominous voices says. Ok, that was just strait creepy!

''W-who's there?'' I say looking around in fright.

*Poof* A giant black cloud puffed out of know-where reviled a tall dizzy-looking girl with short messed up purple hair. Her attire was even more messed up. I look at her in confusion. Who the hell is she?

''Oh, Elsy, Elsy, Elsy! I'm so upset you don't remember me!'' That voice, I know that voice. Is she . . .?

''AISHA!?''

She jumped crazily with glee.

''OH, Elsy! You do remember me!'' She yelled in a high pitch squeal.

''God! What happened to you? You look like you took a dumpster-dive and never came back out!'' I yell, sliding back a bit from the steel bars. In truth, she kinda smelled to.

''Well, I did do that the day you dumped me for that Badly dressed Nasod, but now I do it for fun!'' She said in a creepy smile. O . .k . .Aisha's changed a lot. She was like the villain Joker from Batman, A happy creepy person with evil intensions.

''So, why am I here?'' I asked with concern. She simply yawned and laughed historically.

''Don't you see Elsy Welsy? I brought you here so that we could be together again!''

I sigh as I try to analyze what's happening here. I have been kidnapped by my Ex-girlfriend from highschool. Haven't I seen this before?

* * *

**Sweet: Well . . ..**

**Elsword: WAIT! Doesn't this sound familiar? **

**Sweet: I have no idea. . . .anyway, RXR Please! ;3**


	3. Chapter 3: The feeling

**Finally! Here you go guys! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Elsword: Love connections**

**Chappy 3**

**The feeling . . .**

**The Hospital . . . **

''Hang on Eve . . '' Raven said in a soothing way. Eve kept haling and inhaling.

''Ok, here comes the baby, ready Eve?'' Asked the delivery doctor. Eve shook her head in tears.

''No. . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' She yelled.

''It's coming, It's coming . . .here we go; 3, 2, 1 PUSH!''

Eve screamed and squirmed as her face showed she was defiantly in agonizing pain. She yelled and screamed even more. Raven twitched upon feeling a bit of pain from Eve's hand but stood strong. Meanwhile, Chung was outside of the room calling Elsword. He grew sick of seeing Eve in pain while he walked back and forth trying to get a connection.

''Ok Eve, one more time . . .PUSH!'' Yelled the doctor as he readied his hands for the child to come.

''GAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Finally, from that last gasp, a new child was born. The doctor lifted up a bloody whining baby.

''Congratulation's Mrs. Eve! This one's a boy!'' The doctor yelled in excitement. Raven and Eve froze upon hearing the doctors words.

''This one?'' They said in unison.

''Yes, didn't I tell you earlier? Your having twins!''

Raven sighed while Eve moaned and simi-passed out on her pillow. Guess completely forgetting about that was enough news.

**=.=..=.==.=.==.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..==..==..==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=**

**Meanwhile . . . .Elsword's Prov . . . .**

''So, I see Ara just decided to join you on your crazy rampage?'' I asked as I glared at the girl. She looked out of it.

''No dummy, I mind controlled her! She's under my Bat spell.'' Aisha said mincingly. Hmmm, I guess that makes sense. Never thought magic could be that strong. I doubt trying to talk some sense into her would do any good. WAIT! I don't care about that right now. My wife's still in the freakin hospital!

''Aisha listen, I know you've probably been through a lot but you need to let me go! Eve's in labor and-'' She pointed her wand out at me.

''It's always about that little hussy Eve! ALWAYS! Well to bad! Your mine now and mine forever! MUahahahahaha!'' Her eerie laugh echoed around the room. I sigh and Moan. God, I pray Eve can someday forgive me for not being there. Oh who am I kidding? If I survive this, she's going to kill me for not being at the hospital!

*Ring, Ring*

Oh crap, my Phone! I forgot I had it on me this whole time. I shake a bit, trying to not get noticed and trying to get it out of my back pocket. Sadly, Just in a flash, Aisha teleported my phone into her hands. She stares at the caller ID.

''Oh, it's your friend Chung. Wonder what he wants?'' She let the phone ring until it headed to voice mail. She let the message play on the loud speaker.

''Elsword, dude where are you? Eve just had the baby but-''*FRIZZ* Aisha zapped my phone into a frying frenzy of lightning.

''Owy, ow. That's to much talk for my ears.'' She said with a messed up smile. I yelled and banged my head on the Chrome bars. What could be happening to Eve? Is she alright? What about the baby? Wait, if the babies here then I'm a dad. I fell back thinking in shock. I'm . . .a father . . . .

''HEY! STOP THINKING! You know, I believe you need to be punished.'' Aisha turned her wand into a sword. She bought it close to my neck.

''Don't worry, I wont do much . . . .'' She said in a smirk. I growled with anger. Think Elsword, think: HOW DO YOU GET OUT OF THIS!

**=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.==..=.=.=**

**In the hospital . . . .**

''And this one is a girl!'' Yelled the labor doctor holding yet another new born baby. He cleaned up the two baby children and gave them to Eve to hold. Chung and the doctor looked in aww while Ravensighed. The girl had Elsword's red hair and Eve's golden eyes along with split silver hair. The baby boy had Elswords red eyes, long silver hair with red streaks.

''So, what will you name them?'' Asked the doctor.

''Hmm . . .Evanna and Elsin.'' Eve said softly. The doctor nodded and took them from Eve to put them in the mini baby hospital beds. Eve sighed from relieve.

''How do you feel?'' Asked Chung walking up to her.

''Feeling tired, but-'' *Jolt* Eve felt her heart skip. She felt a shiver down her spine. Eve turned to Raven and Chung.

''Did Elsword ever get here?'' She asked. The two sighed and shook there heads.

''Sorry Eve. We don't-'' Raven started but Eve interrupted him.

''Can . . .can we Leave?'' She said sitting up about to stand but Eve almost fell over. Raven caught her before she could hit the floor.

''Your to weak right now Eve. Wait till tomorrow.'' Raven said. She shook her head.

''No, we have to leave now. I have a bad feeling that Elsword's in danger! Can we please leave?'' Raven sighed as he stared into her beautiful golden eyes. He just couldn't say no.

''Fine, Chung, stay here and watch over the babies.'' Raven picked up Eve bridal style and headed to his car on the hospital lobby floor.

**=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=**

**In Raven's Car . . .. **

''So, where are we going Eve?'' Raven asked trying to focus on the road. She placed her hand on her head and closed her eyes. It was like she was concentrating on where to go.

''Make . . . a left on this road.'' Raven made the turn on the bazar road and slowly stopped as he and Eve came across an abandoned house with no lights on what so ever. It looked deserted.

''This place, I think Elsword might be inside.'' She said getting out of the car and slowly walking up to the doorstep. Raven followed without hesitation. Eve knocked on the door and it instantly fell down.

''Ok, this place is creepy.'' Raven said in a bit of a whisper. They walked slowly into the house. It was dark and had an eerie feeling to it.

''Hello? Anyone here?'' Yelled Eve.

* * *

**Oki, RXR Please! :3 Sorry for Late updates, School = Lateness. XP**


	4. Chapter 4: The Eerie House!

**Sweet: Another one, ready? ENJOY! :3**

* * *

**Elswordx Eve; Love connections!**

**Chappy 4**

**The eerie house!**

**Elsword's Pov!**

''Hack Hack!'' I cough up blood from all the cut's that Aisha's done to me. I gaze at my arm and my chest. The scar's on me look like bloody 'X's.

''Awww, I know your enjoying this baby.'' She said wickedly. The possessed Ara just stood there motionless. She doesn't move, twitch, or even blink! In a way, she frightens me more than Aisha right now. Aisha shakes the blood off the sword and holds it high.

''Don't worry Elsy. After this one last cut, I'll cut myself then we can live happily ever after together!'' She's talking crazy, but I think when she says 'cut' she means 'kill'. She shoves the sword close to my chest. The tip of it right in the middle of my chest where my heart lies.

''I cant wait to join you.'' She swung the sword out and was about to stab me. I closed my eyes for the impact, but it never came. I slowly open my eyes to see that Aisha was starring at the stairs. I here creaking sounds.

*Creek, Creek*

Some-ones here! ''HE-'' I try to scream for help but Aisha covered my mouth by zapping a rag over it.

''Ara, go upstairs and take care of our new guests.'' Aisha demanded. Ara bowed and grabbed her spear and headed upstairs. Aisha turned and smiled at me.

''We shall continue this later, once our guests are dead.'' She said in evilness. I squirmed and squirmed yet no luck. The chains on me were magical. With every squirm they only clutched me tighter.

**Normal Pov!**

Raven and Eve look around the creepy house. They kept hearing strange noises as they walked father and deeper within the house.

''Eve, lets go. I doubt anyone's-'' *CREEEEEK* Raven was interrupted by a horrible sound. Eve and Raven jumped and looked around.

''Did you hear that?'' Eve whispered. Raven nodded.

*CREEEEEEEEEK*

The sound grew louder. Raven and Eve clinched there fists, ready for anything that just might scare them. Suddenly the creaking stopped. Eve sighed in relief but Raven was not going to let his guard down. He suddenly felt something wet drip from the ceiling onto his head. He rubbed his hair to see that it was blood. Raven quickly looked up and spotted what appeared to be was a giant spider monstrosity.

He examined more closely to see that it was a girl hanging from the ceiling. Blood was spreading from her mouth.

''RAAWWWAR!'' She screeched causing Eve to notice her. The girl dropped down to the floor. Raven pushed Eve behind him. Raven squinted to get a closer look of the girl. Who was she? She looked like . . .

''Ara, is that you?'' Asked Raven. The possessed girl only snarled. Raven wasn't sure what happened to Ara, but right now he knew he had to protect Eve.

''Eve listen, I'll handle Ara while you look for Elsword. I trust you, if you think Elsword's here, then he's here.'' Raven said. Eve nodded and ran threw the house. Now a facedown between a possessed Ara and Raven begins.

''Ok, lets do this!'' Raven yelled swinging his blade into action. Ara growled and attacked first.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=**

Eve searched high and low in the rickety old house.

''Elsword!'' She yelled opening every door in the house. Still no luck. She sighed while leaning back against a wall that instantly collapsed. She fell backwards onto some wooden stairs. Eve winced in pain from the fall back. She opened her eyes to see a bright light from the bottom. She got up and started to walk down the stairs.

''Hello?'' Eve called. She followed the light and found an eerie damp room. Looking around she spotted Elsword, Locked up behind chrome metal bars.

''Elsword!'' Eve yelled as she ran right up to the cage. Elsword slowly looked up and wanted to cry as he saw Eve. She put her hands thru the bars to cradle Elsword's face.

''Are you ok?'' She asked. Elsword frantically moved trying to say something. Eve removed the fold off his mouth enough for him to yell . . .

''Eve run!''

Eve's eyes grew wide with fear. Sadly it was to late to run for Aisha was instantly behind her with a mini knife and stabbed Eve in the back.

''Gah!'' Eve gasped in pain as she fell to the cold wet floor. Aisha smiled deviously and began to laugh.

''I finally did it! She's dead, she's dead, she's dead! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

Elsword stares at his wife. Her blood spread across the floor. He see's her breathing slowly decreasing. Her eyes flicker from the pain. Elsword couldn't take it anymore! The read-head began to glow. An ominous aura awakened inside of him. Anger was growing in his heart. The chains slowly melted away as the aura grew bigger.

''AISHA!'' Elsword yelled. Aisha looked at Elsword with fear. She felt paralyzed. Frozen from Elsword's instant power. The guy was so strong that he pushed the cage open and grabbed the magician.

''I never want to see you again!'' He yelled. His fiery passion burned her up. Aisha burned, she burned like the witch she was. Elsword quickly moved to his bleeding wife. He cradled her as tears ran down his face.

''Eve . . . .Please don't die.''

**=.=.=.=.==.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=..=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

Raven tried to fight Ara but she was quite strong. She finally had him pinned to the floor with her spear, ready to stab him. Raven closed his eyes as he saw the weapon about to puncture him. Within seconds he heard the same weapon drop to the ground. He looked up at Ara to see that She along with her weapon fell to the floor.

Raven got up and looked around to see If Eve was still in the house.

''Eve!'' He yelled, looking around without thinking. Raven searched and scanned the house while Ara followed right behind asking him questions thinking he had the answers to. Soon enough he found the stairs to the basement like dungeon. He ran down them to see Elsword cradling a dying Eve.

''Oh no . . . .'' Raven said. Ara saw it and stopped talking. ''I'll call the hospital!'' She yelled.

* * *

**Sweet: So, not bad?**

**Elsword: Bad, BAD! HELL YEAH IT'S BAD! You killed EVE!**

**Sweet: Well, no, she's just dying . . . . QWQ**

**Rena: I don't like this Sequel . . .**

**Sweet: Gosh, thanks for the support. I guess I'll not continue this . . . .**

**El gang: NO!**

**Sweet: O_O**

**El gang: FINISH IT!**

**Sweet: OK, OK! RXR Everyone! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: How I knew

**Well, This is it! I hope you enjoy it! :3 Thank you for the reviews~!**

* * *

**Elsword x Eve; Love connections!**

**Chappy 5**

**How I knew . . . .**

**At the Hospital . . . The next day( NORMAL POV!)**

Eve Lies asleep in the hospital with a hospital gown on, wounds of cuts covered and taken care of. Elsword watches her intently with a worried look as he sits in the chair next to her. Suddenly, Raven walks in.

''Elsword, come with me. You haven't seen your babies yet.'' Raven said. Elsword snapped out of his trans from watching Eve. He nodded and followed Raven to the baby nursery. He gazed through the glass windows and instantly saw his babies. Elsword sighed in relaxation, until it downed upon him that both children looked the same.

''I have twins!?'' Raven nodded. Elsword passed out from the realization of two identical children. Raven sighed and dragged the unconscious Elsword back to Eve's room. He placed him in the chair. After a few minutes, Eve slowly woke up. She yawned and stretched while sitting up from the hospital bed.

''Eve!'' Yelled Raven, walking over to her. She turned her drowsy eyes to Raven.

''Oh, Raven! What happened?'' Eve asked.

Raven explained the entire story. How Elsword was captured by Aisha, how Aisha possessed Ara and how the possesed Ara tried to kill him. Not to mention telling Eve that she almost died If Elsword had not burned the witch Aisha.

''You remember right?'' He asked. Eve slowly nodded. She then looked over her shoulder to see Elsword sleeping. He looked in a dizzy sleep trans. Eve's eyes turned into worry.

''Elsword's fine, he's just tired.'' She sighed in relief at Ravens words. Raven gave a slight smile at how lovingly Eve would stare at Elsword and Elsword would do the same. He wondered, if he and Elsword switched potions, would she do the same? Those fateful years long ago, if he had won the battle and saved Eve, would things be different?

It doesn't matter now. What's in the past is behind and nothing can change that. Still, Raven cant help but wonder. Is it to late to tell her how he feels? Would it changed things?

'I never got the chance to tell her . . ' He thought. Raven sighed in sadness. Eve noticed this.

''Raven, what's wrong?'' Eve asked while placing a hand on his face. Raven, upon impulse, slowly gabbed it back.

'Maybe, this is the time to tell her,' Raven thought. 'Elsword's asleep, he cant possibly hear a thing you'll be saying so go for it.' Raven sighed and went with the flow.

''Well Eve, there's something I want to tell you.. .'' Raven said. Suddenly, Elsword gave the lowest yawn to not be heard ever. He was now awake but pretended to sleep a bit more so he wouldn't interrupt their conversation.

''What is it?'' Eve asked. Raven cleared his throat.

''Um . . .I'm in love you with you. I've been in love with you since high school. Since that day I jacked up our science projects and spilled chemicals all over us. I know I'm to late, waaay to late. You have Elsword now but I have to know, did you ever have feelings for me?''

Eve looked at Raven with widened eyes. Elsword was fidgeting, still trying to fake sleep. Not trying to pay mind to the conversation but he wanted to punch Ravens lights out. Though he was eager to hear if Eve had feelings for Raven. She sighed and began to speak.

''I-'' Yet before she could say anything, Raven leaned his lips into hers. Kissing her passionately and sweetly. He pulled away slowly, leaving Eve in a blush.

''Ahem, sorry. . .'' He said dangling his head in shame. Eve was confused. She didn't know weather to slap Raven or to start talking. The question was new to her. She never thought about it in honesty.

*Creek*

The door opened revealing the doctor. He stopped and gazed at the black-haired Raven who still had Eve's face cupped close to his.

''I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything~?'' He asked seductively. Those words made Elsword Jolt awake. Slowly, for he still had to play the roll of fake sleeping. He yawned loudly while opening his eyes slowly. Raven quickly pulled away from Eve.

''I hope not.'' Elsword yawned allowed. Elsword glared at Raven. Ready to fight him. Raven didn't look at him the same way but Raven's face said; ''Crap, did you hear all of that?''

''Ahem, what's wrong doctor?'' Asked Eve, trying to break the tension.

''Nothings wrong. Just wanted to let you know that the babies are healthy and the young girl seems alright!'' He said with glee. Everyone sighed in relief. Raven followed the doctor as they both were about to leave the room.

''I'll leave you two alone for now, later.'' With that, Raven left. Eve and Elsword were alone in the room. Elsword then turned to Eve with teary eyes. She looked back at him in confusion.

''Sweetie, what's wrong?'' She asked.

Elsword launched himself to hug Eve, embracing her tightly.

''I'm just so happy that your alive. . . .'' He said, his voice sounded muffled. Eve hugged him back.

''I am happy that you are ok as well. . .'' She said softly.

After a few minutes of hugging, Eve decided to mention something to Elsword. She leaned into his ear and whispered. . .

''How much did you hear?''

Elsword slowly backed away and cupped her cheek. Their faces now were inches apart.

''All of it.'' He whispered back. He then closed the gap between them, kissing Eve sweetly. She kissed back. Elsword then backed away with a smile on his face. Eve smiled back at her husband.

''So, is he a better kisser?'' Elsword asked in curiosity. Eve giggled.

''You saw him kiss me?'' She asked.

''Well, when the doctor came in saying the words 'Am I interrupting something', I kind of put two and two together.'' He explained. He then rubbed the back of his head.

''So, do you or did you ever have feelings for Raven?'' Elsword asked not looking Eve directly in the eyes.

Eve decided to think about it. Is she? Does she? It's true that Raven's looks were not all that made him attractive. He was a bit of a hot-head, self centered and a bit rude at times. Those qualities where masked ones. To hide that he had a soft heart deep down. She then thought of Elsword. How they first met, she was running away from a dark past. Sadly, the past caught up to her and took her by surprise, yet Elsword was their to save her. . . .

She sighed and looked at Elsword, who still had a worried look on his face as he still did not make eye contact.

''Elsword. . .'' Eve started. Elsword looked up into her golden eyes. Ready to hear her answer.

''Coming from my complete and honest feelings from my heart, I never had feelings for Raven. Though I will admit he is handsome, but not as handsome as you.''

Elsword sighed in relief. He hugged his beloved wife.

''So, about my other question.'' Elsword said into her ear. Eve giggled.

''What might that question be?'' She answered back. Elsword let go of Eve and caressed her cheek.

''The question of who's the better kisser.'' He said, watching her intently. Eve grabbed his hand and held it.

''Silly, I'm with you, regardless of anything. Does it matter?'' She said in a smile.

Elsword turned away for a second to think, then turned his attention back to Eve.

''Yes, yes it does matter.'' Eve laughed. Elsword wished Eve would tell him, until another thought hit him.

''Eve, how did you know where to find me?'' Els asked. Eve sighed.

''Did you want to know that or if you are a better kisser first?''

Elsword paused, ACTUALLY thinking about it, then answered.

''You choose.'' Eve smiled then started to speak.

''It, struck me. I had this ache in my heart that told me you were in danger. I followed my heart which lead right to you, as if we were. . .connected. . .'' She finished as she clutched her chest with a smile.

Elsword started to fill up with teary eyes. He smiled, hugged and kissed Eve. He realized that he didn't need his other question answered because no matter who or what they faced, they would always be connected.

**The End. . . .**

* * *

**So?**

**Rena, Chung, Ara: *sniff* It was beautiful . . .**

**Sweet: Aww, thank you~!**

**Raven: Wait, WAIT! That was the kissing scene you kept talking about that me and Eve would share?**

**Sweet: Mhm! You happy? **

**Raven: HELL NO! I still didn't end up with Eve!**

**Sweet: What did you expect? You wanted me to just make an ending with you stealing Elsword's wife?**

**Raven: Yes!**

**Elsword: NO! *Pulls Eve behind him***

**Eve: Elsword! Please be careful, I'm holding the twins. . .**

**Elsword: Sorry~!**

**Raven: This sucks. SWEET, I'M COMING AFTER YOU!**

**Sweet: NO! I don't need abuse! QWQ**

**Elgang: WE'VE GOT YOUR BACK SWEET!* Glares at Raven***

**Raven: Um, guys? It's me Raven. Lets not get to hasty-**

**Sweet: ATTACK~!**

**Elgang: CHARRGE!**

**Raven: CRAP! *Runs like hell***

**Sweet: AHAHAHHA! Run Raven, run! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this sequel story! RXR PLEASE~! :3**

* * *

**PS: I have an epilogue, Go ahead! It might contain a lemon in it. . . . heehee~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Epilouge!

**An epilogue~! Not needed but I wrote it down and am deciding to post it!**

* * *

**The epilogue**

After Eve recovered from the hospital, Elsword and Eve took their babies, Evanna and Elsin home. Elsword drove, parked the car into the driveway and got out to get the new lovely new bourns. They giggled and laughed happily in their baby safety seats.

He pulled both of them out and walked to the door, opening it. Elsword took the twins to bed as Eve walked to their master bedroom. As soon as Elsword tucked them in, he walked to Eve's and his room. Eve laid on her side, yawning and stretching. Elsword closed the door with a seductive Idea.

''So Eve, with the twins in bed, maybe we could-''

Before Elsword could finish his sentence, Eve drifted off to sleep. Her last words were. . .

''Zeez''

Elsword sighed with a big grin on his face.

''Guess you would need a lot of rest.''

Elsword kissed her forehead sweetly and cradled her as they slept peacefully in the night.

* * *

**I hope you liked the epilogue~! I got you didn't I? Thought you was about to read a lemon! XD**

**Elsword: Sweet, this should've been a lemon!**

**Sweet: NO! NO LEMONS! **

**Elsword: SORRY! It was just a suggestion.. . .**

**Sweet: Nope. RXR Please~! :3**


End file.
